Clash Of The Zombies
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Sakura dan kawan-kawannya terjebak disebuah pulau terisolasi, dan hidup mereka tergantung pada sebuah proyek yang disebut The Angel Project! Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Berhasilkah mreka bertahan dan menguak misteri pulau tersebut?
1. Gone Aground

**Clash Of The Zombies**

 **Chapter 1 : Gone Aground**

 **oOo**

 **Suatu tempat di sebuah pulau terisolasi…**

Beberapa orang berpakaian seperti ilmuwan sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas di monitor mereka masing-masing. Yang paling mencolok adalah seorang pemuda yang tak berbusana yang sepertinya dalam mode tidur disebuah tabung kaca yang diisi oleh cairan hijau stabilo.

Tak jauh dari tabung itu berdirilah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan jas ilmuwan berwarna hitam. Tampaknya dia adalah ketua penelitian ini.

Lelaki berambut panjang hitam itu menopang dagu. Menatap wajah kelinci percobaannya. Kemudian menyerigai remeh.

' _Mirip seperti dia, ya?'_

Batinnya sembari terkekeh.

"Sir Madara! The mutation is on crisis level! ( Sir Madara! Level mutasi / jangkitannya berada dilevel krisis!)"

Seorang lelaki ilmuwan berteriak panik dengan logat inggris.

Akibatnya, para ilmuwan yang bekerja menjadi panik dan huru-hara, bahka ada yang menangis ketakutan.

 **GRRRAAAA!**

 **GRRRHH!**

Suara geraman liar terdengar di koridor tak jauh dari laboratorium kecil itu. Dan membuat suasana di lab itu kian memanas.

"Sir! We Must Delay _**the**_ _**Angel Project**_ and Evacuate every one! ( Sir! Kita harus batalkan _**proyek Angel**_ ini dan evakuasi semua orang!) "

Seru yang lain.

"Yes. Prepare the emergency helicopter and evacuate every **HUMAN** now! ( Ya. Siapkan helikopter darurat dan evakuasi semua **MANUSIA** sekarang!)"

Perintah Madara selaku ketua penelitian disana.

Para _manusia_ yang tersisa disana mulai bergerak sesuai aba-aba. Memblok jalan masuk lab dan mempersiapkan heli darurat.

"Kenapa… Kenapa saat **KAU** hampir bisa hidup… **KENAPA SEMUA HARUS BERANTAKAN BEGINI**!?"

Geram Madara sembari meninju meja didepannya.

"Padahal aku sudah janji pada Hashirama untuk membawamu pulang…"  
Gumamnya. Dari mata _Onyx_ -nya berderai tetesan air mata penyesalan sekaligus kemarahan.

"Harus kuselesaikan sekarang juga"

Ucapnya sembari mengetak-ketik keyboard komputer disampingnya.

 **Brakk!**

 **WUAAAHHH!**

 **GRAAAAA!**

Kembali. Suara raungan makhluk liar terdengar lagi. Raungan liar dan haus darah. Dari koridor satu belokan dari lab itu, muncul gerombolan manusia bongkok. Tapi, tunggu… Mereka terlihat aneh. Pupilnya kecil, gigi taring dengan warna merah pada tepi karena darah. Kulit pucat dan kecepatan lari yang luar biasa.

"Sir! They have Passed the 5th Door! You must go to the helicopter immediately! ( Sir! Mereka telah melewati pintu kelima! Anda harus pergi ke helicopter dengan segera!)"

"But He Is My Best Friend's Nephew! Don't You Understand!? (Tapi dia adalah keponakan sahabat terbaikku! Tidakkah engkau mengerti?!)"

Balas Madara geram sembari melanjutkan pekejaannya.

Sang suruhan tertunduk. Kemudian tersenyum pelan.

"Understood sir. But please Hurry. (Mengerti Sir. Tapi tolong cepatlah.)"

 **Brakk!**

Akhirnya pintu terakhir menuju lab terbuka lebar. Sang suruhan kemudian dikerumuni oleh manusia haus darah itu. Di detik kemudian terdengan jeritan memilukan dan suara kesakitan dari suruhan tsb. Madara menengguk air liurnya. Dia mengaktifkan semacam barrier dengan kaca transparan yang melindunginya dari serangan dan terkaman makhluk buas tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya barrier itu tak cukup kuat menangani serangan membabi buta dari orang termutasi itu, sehingga muncul retakan yang kemudian menjadi besar.

"SIR! "

Dari atas terulur tali yang tersambung dengan heli. Madara memegangnya teguh. Kemudian mulai naik keatas ditarik oleh krunya yang selamat.

"Gomenasai… Hashirama… Angel"

Gumam Madara sedih sembari melihat tabung berisi kelinci percobaannya.

Setelah barrier pecah, para manusia itu mulai mengerumuni tabung itu. Seakan-akan ingin memangsanya dengan segera. Namun…

 **PRAAAKK!**

Tabung itu pecah dengan sendirinya. Membuat para zombie terjungkal dan terhempas. Si pemuda yang baru keluar dari tabung itu mengambil sebuah potongan kaca sedang dan mulai menyerang balik.

 **oOo**

Sebuah pesawat jet berwarna putih-biru melintas diangkasa biru. Dari panjang dan bentuknya, tampak sekali kalau jet ini mengangkut sedikit penumpang. Kurang dari dua puluh orang.

Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah tim militer elite yang ditugaskan dari jepang menuju Norwegia untuk menjaga perbatasan.

6 orang dengan 1 anjing (?). Dan 3 kru pesawat.

Pesawat tersebut melintas disebuah pulau kecil. Dan tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan dipesawat itu dan mengagetkan semua orang plus satu anjing disana. Sirene tanda bahaya berbunyi lantang. Dan tiba-tiba mesin jet tersebut mati dan fasilitas dipesawat itu mati dan tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Para anggota militer memakai tas besar dengan beberapa pin di hangernya. Tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi, mereka membuka paksa pintu pesawat tsb dan meloncat dari pesawat itu.

 **oOo**

Ombak laut menyapu hamparan pasir disebuah pulau kecil. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat puing atau tepatnya seluruh bagian pesawat terapung-apung disana.

Dibibir pantai tergeletak seorang wanita dengan helaian rambut merah muda panjang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sang gadis mulai sadar, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Syukurlah dia selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Dan- Oh! Lihat! Itu adalah pesawat mereka! Hebat. Sekarang bagaimana caranya dia dan teman-temannya akan pu-… Dan ya.. Dimana Teman-temannya? Pasti mereka terpisah saat menggunakan parasut untuk menyelamatkan diri. Untung tadi mereka membawa tas parasut. Kalau tidak pasti mereka akan mati dari tadi.

Sang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura mengambil tasnya yang sempat dibawanya. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol Revolver S&W. Dia harus segera menemukan teman-temannya dan harus segera keluar dari sini.

 **oOo**

 **Di sisi lain pulau…**

"Agh… Karin… Karin… Menyingkirlah sedikit…"

Lenguh seorang lelaki berambut raven bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan !? Kau pasti ingin melakukan hal kotor denganku, ya?!"  
Tuduh wanita _'diatas'_ Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya denganmu."

Balas Sasuke acuh.

"Ehehehe… Tapi kalau aku jatuh disini bersama Sasuke ini pasti takdir, 'kan?"

Ucap Karin GR.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, dia hanya memegang senapan M-16 miliknya, kemudian mengisinya dengan selongsong peluru dan beranjak meninggalkan Karin yang berceloteh tidak jelas.

"EHHH- Sasuke-kuuuunn! Tunggu aku!"

 **oOo**

 **Di sisi lain dari pulau…**

 **"** **Akamaruu! Hinata!"**

 **Seru seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya.**

 **"** **K-Kiba-kunn.."**

 **Sahut wanita berambut biru indigo.**

 **Kiba membantu Hinata bangkit, kemudian membangunkan anjingnya yang berwarna putih.**

 **"** **Dimana kita?"**

 **Tanya Hinata.**

 **"** **Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya kita terpisah dari yang lain. Kita harus menemukan mereka secepatnya."  
Ucap Kiba.**

 **Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Kiba kemudian memberikan pistol kecil Colt Compact pada Hinata.**

 **"** **Untuk jaga-jaga."**

 **Ucap Kiba dengan rona merah.**

 **"** **Kiba-kun? Wajahmu memerah.."**

 **"** **Aku tak mau kau mati. Itu bakalan merepotkan. Ayo, cepat!"  
Lanjutnya sebelum Hinata mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut.**

 **oOo**

"HUWEEEEEE…"

"Jangan menangis Ino! Cih, mendokusai."  
Sungut pemuda berambut nanas.

"Tapi, Shika~… Kita terdampar disini dan aku kehilangan majalah fashionku yang langka!"

"Ssstt… Aku mendengar sesuatu."  
Ucap Shika memotong rengekan Ino.

"h-hah? Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini!"

Ucap Ino agak gemetar.

"SSSH! Aku tidak bercanda! Kita terpisah dari teman-teman. Dan sekarang terdampar dipulau yang bahkan kita tidak tahu seluk beluknya"

Lanjut Shika tegas sembari mengambil peralatan rakit senapannya.

"Tetap dibelakangku."  
Ucap Shika lagi. Dibalas anggukan Ino.

Sejenak. Tapi suasana terasa hening. Terlalu hening. Sampai-sampai terasa mencekam. Ino Dan Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang.

 **Sraakk!**

 **GRAAAAA!**

" **GYAAAA! SHIKA!"**

 **DOR!**

 **CLAKK**

Darah bertumpahan ketanah. Merubah warna tanah yang cokelat menjadi merah marun.

 **TBC To Chapter 2**

 **oOo**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga~… Maaf lama update! Karena mouse komputer rusak, jadinya ga bisa apa-apa. Mohon maaf karena lama nunggu.**

 **Tapi akhirnya bisa juga buat fic yang bertema zombie gini. Tapi genrenya Adventure atau Supernatural, ya? Tolong jawab dengan haystack jawaban kalian di review, yaaaa…**

 _ **Contoh**_ :

 **Uzumaki Mai:**

 **Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla**

 **Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla**

 **#Supernatural**

 **OKKKKK!**

 **See U In The Next Chapter!**


	2. The Angel Project

**Clash Of The Zombies**

 **Chapter 2 : The Angel Project**

 **oOo**

Sakura menelusuri jalan setapak dihutan. Dia sedikit ketakutan. Karena dia sendirian. DI pulau terisolasi. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun orang di pemukiman atau yang lainnya. Bahkan seekor kucing pun tidak ada.

Dia sedikit kaget. Ada sebuah laboratorium disini. Dia mengetahuinya karena di pintu otomatisnya tertulis ; _'Uchiha's Labs'_

Uchiha? Bukannya itu nama keluarganya Sasuke? Ah, masa bodoh, dia akan memasukinya. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan alat telekomunikasi didalam.

 **oOo**

" **Hosh… Hosh…"**

Shikamaru menarik nafasnya dengan cepat.

Sementara Ino gemetar karena paniknya. Sampai-sampai menjatuhkan rifle-nya yang dipungutnya dari Shikamaru.

"Sialan! Makhluk apa sih ini?! Kenapa menyerang tiba-tiba?!"

Gerutu Shika.

"A-aku sudah… Membunuhnya… Membunuh seorang manusia…"

Gumam Ino ketakutan. Ia tersungkur ditanah.

"M-Manusia? Oh, Astaga…"

Shikamaru terkejut setengah hidup. Makhluk yang dibunuh Ino memang tampak seperti manusia, tapi agak aneh pada bagian tertentu. Dan berdasarkan fisiknya, ini adalah lelaki.

"Ino, Tenanglah! Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Kau tidak bersalah. Kau tadi hanya berpikir untuk melindungiku. Dan itu adalah tindakan yang tepat."

Ucap Shikamaru sembari mengelus-elus pucuk Ino.

"Kalau kau tidak menembaknya, aku pasti sudah mati."

Lanjut Shikamaru.

"S-Shikamaru… B-Bahumu berdarah…"

Ucap Ino.

"Akh, Sialan. Dia menggigitku tadi… Jangan khawatir. Lebih baik kita cari pertolongan."

"Iya…"

 **oOo**

 **Sementara itu disebuah rumah…**

"Karin. Kau bisa meretas komputer ini? Kemungkinan besar kita akan mendapat informasi dan bisa menghubungi markas pusat."

Ucap Sasuke.

"e-eh? I-Iya."

Karin mulai meretas komputer itu. Ia memang berposisi sebagai Hacker dan tenaga medis junior di tim ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berhasil meretasnya!"

Seru Karin.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan mouse komputer untuk memasuki file dokumen-dokumen. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui kalau nama kakeknya juga ikut didalamnya.

 _Angel Project. Runned By Uchiha Madara'_

Ia terus membaca dengan serius. _'_ Tanpa menyadari ada yang menyelinap diantara kegelapan…

 **Sreg**

"S-Sasuke-kun… Ada sesuatu dibelakang kita…"  
Ucap Karin gemetar.

"Aku tahu. Kuperkirakan ada dua buah."

"B-Bagaimana ini?"

"Tunggu aba-abaku…"

"Sekarang!"

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Sasuke menembak dengan asal. Dan Karin bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Shit! Makhluk apa Itu?!"

Umpat Sasuke.

Ketika salah satu dari dua makhluk itu jatuh, Sasuke dan Karin dapat melihat wujudnya. Seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi tidak memiliki mata, dan mulutnya berisi ratusan gigi taring. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata bentuknya seperti kadal. Karena memiliki ekor panjang dan lidah yang juga panjang, dari lidah itu, keluar air liur. Tapi setelah liur itu membasahi lantai, keramik marmer itu perlahan melepuh dan menghancurkan struktur lantai itu.

 **GRRAAAAA**

" **KARIN AWAS DISAMPINGMU!"**

Seru Sasuke, Dia menembak makhluk itu tepat dikepalanya. Dan didetik kemudian, makhluk itu tersungkur dengan mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Sialan."

Umpat Sasuke.

"Karin, cari di komputer itu, adakah yang namanya _Angel_ _Project_?"

Perintah Sasuke.

"I-Iya. Ada satu. Tapi terinfeksi virus. Kalau kita membukanya, filenya akan menghancurkan diri sendiri."

"Sial, kalau begitu kita cari dulu teman-teman kita. Bisa saja mereka menemukan sesuatu 'kan?"

"Kami memang menemukan sesuatu!"

Sebuah suara menimpali.

Sasuke dan Karin memasang kuda-kuda. Dari pintu muncul dua siluet bayangan, beserta satu siluet hewan.

"Kiba"

Ucap Sasuke.

"K-Kami kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara tembakan."

Ujar Hinata.

"Yah, jadi kalian juga menemukan monster disini?"

Tanya Kiba.

"Seperti yang kalian bilang."

Ujar Karin.

"Kami menemukan file data tentang _Angel Project_. Dan sepertinya Proyek ini bisa membantu kita keluar dari pulau ini"

Jelas Sasuke.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, Akamaru juga menemukan buku tentang virus berbahasa inggris disekitar sini"

Dalih Hinata.

"Dan kalau menurut buku, Si _Angel Project_ itu ada disebuah lab dipulau ini."

Kata Kiba lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita kesana."

 **oOo**

Sakura terhenyak dengan keadaan lab ini. Semua berantakan, dan dipenuhi dengan cakaran dan darah dimana-mana. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dilab ini. Dan sepertinya dia tidak mau tahu akan hal itu.

Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri sebuah koridor. Keadaan makin parah disini. Banyak cakaran dan semua fasilitas yang rusak. Dia menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai peralatan komputer. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tabung raksasa seukuran manusia tanggung. Tapi Kaca depannya sudah pecah, dan disekelilingnya terdapat cairan hijau terang.

"Ini tempat percobaan manusia…"

Ucapnya sedikit gemetar. Apakah Uchiha bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu?

" _Angel Project?"_

Ucapnya heran saat melihat plat besi ditempel dibagian atas tabung itu.

 **GRRRRRR….**

Terdengar sebuah geraman liar didekat Sakura. Sakura langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Dia memegang Revolvernya dengan erat. Seolah-olah hidupnya tergantung pada pistol berukuran sedang itu.

 **GRRAAAAA!**

Dari sisi kanan Sakura muncul lima makhluk bongkok, seperti manusia, tapi keadaannya sangat memilukan. Rambut acak-acakan, pakaian compang-camping, berkuku dan bergigi tajam.

"J-Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menembakmu!'

Ancam Sakura.

Tapi makhluk itu sama sekali tidak berhenti. Malah terus mendekat dengan jalan pincang.

 **Dor! Dor!**

Sakura menembak makhluk itu dengan dua tembakan dibagian dada. Seharusnya dia sudah mati. Tapi makhluk itu malah bangkit. Dan berjalan lagi. Semakin dekat. Sakura merasakan kalau keringatnya bercucuran karena tidak ada pintu keluar. Semakin dekat, Sakura mengucurkan air matanya.

Dan akhirnya sudah didepan mata.

" **GRRAAAAA!"**

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR**!

 **oOo**

Ino memapah Shikamaru yang sudah pucat pasi. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bahu kanannya yang terluka. Sejauh ini, dia tidak melihat adanya makhluk aneh yang menyerang mereka. Pokoknya dia harus mencari pertolongan untuk Shikamaru bagaimanapun caranya!

"Ino~!"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar.

"K-Karin!"

Seru Ino. Dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena leganya. Akhirnya dia menemukan manusia yang hidup disini selain dirinya dan Shikamaru!

"Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?"

Tanya Kiba.

"Di-Dia digigit oleh salah satu monster disini.."

Jelas Ino sembari terisak pelan.

"Sialan! Dia menggigit Shikamaru! Kita harus cari penawarnya!"

Umpat Kiba.

"P-Penawar?"

"Iya. Kalau dibiarkan terus, Shikamaru bisa menjadi Salah satu dari MEREKA."

 **oOo**

Kiba dan Sasuke memapah Shikamaru menuju lab. Akhirnya mereka menemukan lab itu setelah melihat denah di buku yang ditemukan Akamaru. Sekarang tinggal mencari _The Angel Project._ Sayangnya, dari tadi mereka hanya menemukan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu disana. Dan terpaksa mereka harus mengesekusinya sebagai tindakan pencegahan.

"Peluruku tinggal sedikit…"  
Ucap Ino.

"Aku sudah habis."

Kata Karin.

"Kita tidak boleh menembak lagi. Gunakan seperlunya saja."

Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berjalan…"

Ucap Shika. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Dia duduk di pertigaan jalan.

"Bertahanlah, Shikamaru! Kita akan menemukan si _Angel_ itu bagaimanapun caranya!"

Seru ino.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi…"

Ucap Sasuke.

Dari pintu disebelah kanan mereka mengeluarkan suara menggedor-gedor. Diikuti suara raungan liar yang haus darah. Semakin kuat dan semakin kuat, pintu baja itupun hancur, darinya muncul ribuan makhluk haus darah yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"SIalan!"

Umpat Kiba.

"Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Shikamaru disini!"

Ucap Ino.

"Pergilah! Biarkan aku disini!"

Seru Shikamaru.

"Tidak! Kami tiak akan meninggalkanmu disini dan dimakan oleh mereka!'

Para manusia monster itu berlari dengan penuh nafsu. Mereka menyerbu kelompok itu hingga…

 **DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Lima buah peluru menembus AC di ruangan itu. Dan tak lama AC ruangan itu meledak, dan menghanguskan para makhluk itu.

"SIAPA-…"

"Sakura!"

Seru Ino sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau selamat!"

Ucap Ino.

"Iya. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya."

Ujar Sakura sembari menunjuk orang disampingnya.

Serentak Ino dan yang lain melihat orang yang berada disamping Sakura. Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang sebahu, bermata biru laut, dan kulit tan yang eksotis, dan dikedua belah pipinya terdapat tiga garis halus yang membuatnya semakin manis. Ia mengenakan rompi hitam dengan retsleting merah dan celana panjang hitam yang ngepas. Dia mengenakan katana pedang dibelakang dan beberapa kantung tambahan untuk menyimpan senjata.

Sontak Ino dan Karin merona melihat wujud fisik lelaki yang tadi menyelamatkannya tadi. Maksudku, kapan kau bisa melihat lelaki tampan dan manis di pulau yang terisolasi?

Rupanya diantara makhluk tadi masih ada SATU makhluk lagi. JAUH lebih BESAR, BAU, dan tampaknya jauh lebih BERBAHAYA dari sebelumnya.

" _Smoker.."_

Gumam Lelaki misterius itu.

"Diam disini. Jangan bergerak,"

Suruhnya, yang lain hanya menurut.

Lelaki itu mengarahkan snippernya kearah kepala makhluk itu. Dan melancarkan tiga peluru kesana. Sang makhluk meraung dan menggeram kesetanan, Dia berlari menuju lelaki pirang itu, dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan pedang orientalnya,dan berlari kearahnya. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tinggi, dan dalam sekejap mata, sang monster ambruk dengan tubuh terpotong jadi dua lain hanya tertegun melihat hal itu. Kenapa dia bisa bergerak secepat itu?

Lelaki itu menatap Shikamaru yang ngos-ngosan. Dan mengarahkan pistolnya yang lain kearahnya.

"Kalau kau pikir akan membunuhnya sekarang, aku tak akan membiarkanmu."

Ucap Ino, dia berdiri didepan Shikamaru sembari merentangkan tangan.

"Dia sudah digigit."

Ucap lelaki itu datar.

"Walaupun begitu! Aku akan menemukan _Angel Project_ yang akan menyembuhkannya!"

Seru Ino.

"Hah, _Angel Project_ , eh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah berapa jam kau tergigit?"  
Tanya Lelaki itu sembari menurunkan senjatanya.

" **Hosh… dua jam… Hosh.."**

Jawab Shika terengah-engah.

"Kau beruntung. Baru dua jam. Kalau kau melewati lima jam, kau pasti sudah menjadi salah satu dari **MEREKA** Khukhukhu…"

Ucapnya sembari terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! Padahal dia sedang berjuang untuk hidup!"

Seru Kiba protes.

"Aku hanya merasa lucu saja."

Ucap lelaki itu tanpa memudarkan senyuman tipisnya.

" _Angel project_ katamu? Tadi aku melihat tabung bertuliskan _Angel Project_. Tapi tabungnya sudah pecah"

Ujar Sakura.

" **HAH?!** Jadi bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?! Berarti semua yang kita lakukan ini Sia-sia?!"

Keluh Sasuke.

"Tabung itu tidak menyimpan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang berguna dari tabung itu."

Ucap lelaki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau sudah tahu sampai disitu tentang _Angel Project_ , tapi belum mengerti? Biar aku mengucapkannya secara singkat."

Semua orang disana mendengarkan dengan hati-hati, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lelaki misterius itu.

" _Angel project_ adalah seorang makhluk hidup. _"_

"Kalau begitu, dimana dia sekarang?"

Tanya Sasuke.

" **Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Akulah Angel Project "**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 3**

 **oOo**


	3. The Past

**Clash Of The Zombies**

 **Chapter 3 : The Past**

 **oOo**

" **Akulah The Angel Project,"**

Ucap Lelaki pirang itu.

"A-Apa..?"

Itulah yang dikatakan kelompok Sakura setelah hening beberapa waktu.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku diprogram untuk membasmi semua makhluk termutasi disini."

Lanjutnya dengan datar.

"U-Uzumaki?"

Karin menggumam.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Uzumaki?"

Ulangnya.

"Iya. Dari pada memperbincangkan masalah marga itu, ada masalah yang JAUH lebih besar disini."

Ucap Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Iya! Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Dia sudah terinfeksi,"

Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian beruntung menemukan aku."

Gumam Naruto pelan, dia membungkuk kearah Shikamaru yang kehabisan tenaga. Kemudian melihat pupilnya dengan seksama.

"ini,"

Naruto menyerahkan tangannya.

" **Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"**

Tanya Shikamaru terengah-engah.

"Gigit saja."

Ucap Naruto datar.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu gigit saja?!"  
Seru Ino tidak setuju.

"Lakukan saja,"

Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Bukankah kau akan terinfeksi?!"  
Tanya Sakura.

"Cepat gigit atau kau mati."

Ujar Naruto dengan dingin tanpa memperdulikan perkataan orang-orang.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya. Pandangan lelaki pirang itu melunak, ia tersenyum hangat. Seolah-olah mengatakan; _'Aku tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau selamat'_. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau… Naruto memang tampak seperti… Malaikat?

 **Graup**

Shikamaru menggigit lengan Naruto menghisap darahnya dengan agak rakus. Walau faktanya darahnya terasa asin seperti kebanyakan darah yang lain. Naruto meringis dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian Shikamaru melepasnya, Naruto memegang luka gigitannya dengan tenang. Seperti memegang bekas suntikan.

"Ukh,"  
Shikamaru mengerang.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"  
Tanya Sasuke.

"Diam dan Lihat saja."

Ucap Naruto.

Perlahan –atau lebih tepatnya dengan segera—wajah Shikamaru dialiri darah kehidupan lagi. Wajahnya menjadi lebih segar. Bahkan melebihi sebelum dia digigit. Luka dibahunya perlahan menutup dan menimbulkan bunyi desisan dan asap putih kecil. Sebelum akhirnya menutup sempurna. Ia terlihat seperti… Manusia normal lagi.

"Shikamaru!"  
Seru Ino kemudian menghamburkan diri kearahnya. Menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Tanya Karin.

"Akan aku jelaskan dijalan. Lebih baik kita menuju persembunyianku. _Makhluk-makhluk_ itu pasti mendengar suara tembakan disini."

Ucap Naruto kemudian me-reload senapan riflenya.

"Kau sudah bisa jalan, 'kan?"  
Tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Iya."

 **oOo**

"Bagaimana dengan luka gigitan Shikamaru?"  
Tanya Sakura pada Naruto ditengah perjalanan.

"A-Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_?"  
Hinata datang lalu bertanya dengan gagap.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jawab Naruto datar.

"Aku tidak percaya hal itu,"

Ucap menarik lengan bekas gigitan Shikamaru.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat lengannya itu tidak terluka—bahkan tidak memiliki bekas sedikit pun –. Dia mulai mencari-cari, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto yang memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu tanpa sadar tertawa sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau heran."

Ia menggumam.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

Tanyanya.

"Anggap saja aku memiliki sebuah keistimewaan,"

Lanjutnya.

Tak lama setelah menelusuri sebuah lorong yang panjang. Mereka tiba disebuah camp. Mirip seperti persembunyian tentara. Ada rumah pohon, ada sungai, dan sebagainya.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak. Aku akan menghubungi markas pusat kalian."

Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami anggota militer?"

Tanya Kiba.

"Dari pakaian,"

Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Seorang Snipper, dua orang pelacak jejak—beserta satu anjing tentunya—, satu hacker, dan dua tenaga medis, oh ya dan ahli strategi."

Lanjut Naruto.

Kali ini mata Sasuke melebar. Kemudian menjadi normal. Semua mata memandang keiris Naruto. Mempertanyakan bagaimana dia bisa menebaknya.

"Gampang saja. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mempunyai mata yang jeli . Dibelakangnya ada Snipper jenis Magnum yang digunakan untuk penembak jitu profesional Kutebak kau dari klan Uchiha. Lagi pula, kakak mu juga seorang Snipper handal. Dan seorang lagi –yang bertato merah— mempunyai mata yang liar, dan membawa seekor anjing. Dan satunya selalu berada didekatnya. Kalian pasti seorang pelacak. Dan Karin, dia seorang Hacker karena wajahnya dan tidak terbiasa dengan senjata. Lalu Sakura dan rekannya pasti tenaga medis. Karena Sakura juga tidak terbiasa dengan senjata. Lalu langsung memeriksa luka gigitan Shikamaru. Dan wanita pirang disana pasti juniornya, karena dia masih memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk lelaki itu."

Jelas Naruto.

"Dan Shikamaru itu, dari klan Nara –model rambutnya—jadi aku menyimpulkan demikian."

Lanjutnya.

Dia beranjak dari sana. Lalu mengambil sebuah laptop yang bertuliskan _'Uchiha's Lab'_. Kemungkinan besar laptop itu milik lab yang sebelumnya mereka datangi. Dengan lihai dia mengetik-ketik tombol Keyboard disana. Dan terdengar bunyi _ting_ dari laptop tersebut.

"Ada yang membuatku penasaran,"

Ucap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa hubungan kakekmu denganku?"

Tebaknya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Semua orang mulai berkumpul dan duduk ditanah. Seakan-akan sedang mendengarkan sebuah cerita penghantar tidur.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya. Ceritanya panjang. Dan aku yakin kalian semua mau bersabar mendengarnya."

 **Flasback On**

 **Naruto's POV –Start**

 **oOo**

Saat aku berumur enam tahun. Aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang merupakan awal dari segalanya. Aku koma selama tiga bulan. Dan para dokter tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdoa pada Tuhan.

Pamanku, Senju Hashirama mulai kehabisan ide. Sampai kakekmu, Uchiha Madara datang setelah mendengar kabar tentangku. Dia menggunakan teknologi canggih untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Dan dia memvonis aku mendapat kanker. Kanker otak stadium empat.

Pamanku, beserta keluargaku –orang tuaku juga—merasa bahwa aku tidak diselamatkan lagi. Tapi, Madara mengenyahkan semua pemikiran itu. Dia mengatakan memiliki sebuah penelitian untuk kesehatan. Dan Dia membawaku ke pulau terisolasi ini.

Dahulu pulau ini adalah pulau yang sangat makmur –walau terpencil—. Kehidupan disini sangat damai dan tradisionil. Dan Madara memilih tempat ini karena lab-nya ada disini.

Berbekal dengan berbagai peralatan dan bahan-bahan kimia, Madara mulai mengembangkan sebuah obat. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah virus. Virus ini berasal dari macam-macam mikroorganisme yang saling bersinergi.

Virus ini disebut virus _Gabriel_ karena kemampuannya yang bisa menghidupkan sel-sel yang mati. Singkat kata, ini bekerja sebagai regenerasi sel mati. Disamping itu, sel-sel ini dikembangkan lagi untuk membasmi sel-sel kanker yang bersarang diotakku.

Setelah dengan berbagai penyempurnaan, virus Gabriel disuntikkan kedalam tubuhku. Namun setelah selang beberapa hari, tidak ada reaksi. Dan virus itu dianggap gagal.

Madara mulai bekerja lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah virus yang hampir sama dengan Gabriel. Bernama Reaper. Dia memasukkannya kedalam tubuhku dengan cara mencampurkan air dan beberapa obat disebuah tabung dan meletakkan aku disana. Di tabung itu dipasang plat besi dengan tulisan _**Angel Project**_. Dan aku adalah proyek itu.

Aku mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan Madara memprediksi aku akan sembuh di minggu berikutnya. Pembuatan virus baru itu sukses dan Madara mulai menggunakannya dibeberapa tenaga kesehatan dipulau itu.

Awalnya berjalan baik. Namun, setelah beberapa hari, semua menjadi terbalik. Para warga desa yang disuntikkan mengalami mutasi besar-besaran. Dan mulai menginfeksi yang lain. Akhirnya, tidak ada yang tersisa disana selain para ilmuwan di lab itu. Dan ayahnya Shikamaru ikut serta disana.

Hari itu seharusnya adalah hari dimana aku bangun. Tapi, Virus _Reaper_ mulai menguasai diriku. Dan akhirnya aku _meninggal_. Dan Madara terpaksa pergi tanpa aku karena para mayat hidup itu telah memasuki pintu terakhir lab.

Namun virus _Gabriel_ mulai menunjukkan reaksi besar padaku. Virus _Reaper_ mulai mati satu persatu hingga meninggalkan beberapa virus _Reaper_ dalam batas yang normal. Aku memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Kecepatan serta aura pembunuh yang meningkatkan kelincahan tubuhku. Dan aku dapat mendeteksi bahaya dan musuh dalam kegelapan. Kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat serta pembentukan sel darah yang pesat.

Aku membasmi semua mayat hidup di lab itu. Tapi tidak semua di pulau itu. Aku mulai hidup disini. Membangun rumah baru dan mulai membasmi semua mayat disini. Lalu aku bertemu dengan kalian. Orang-orang yang tidak beruntung yang menempatkan diri kalian dalam dunia baru yang disebut **Neraka**.

 **Flashback Off**

 **Naruto'sPOV-Off**

 **oOo**

"Jadi itu alasan kau tidak kehabisan darah dan beregenerasi dengan cepat…"  
Gumam Ino.

"Dengan kata lain… **KAU ADALAH PENAWAR VIRUS REAPER INI**?"  
Ucap Sasuke.

"Tepat."

Jawab Naruto.

"Untung Saja kakek Sasuke m-menyuntikkan virus _Gabriel_ terlebih dahulu,"

Ucap Hinata. Kiba mendengus.

"Tidak juga. Virus itu aktif karena _Reaper_ masuk 'kan?"  
Kiba menyela.

"Ya, jadi boleh dibilang, Aku membutuhkan kedua virus itu."

Dalih Naruto kemudian beralih pada laptopnya.

"Lalu dimana virus _Gabriel_ itu?"  
Tanya Sakura.

"Virus itu dimusnahkan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Virus itu bisa saja menggerogoti tubuhku. Tapi sepertinya aku dilahirkan dengan imunitas serta kekuatan khusus, jadi hanya aku yang bisa menggunakan virus itu."

"Sayang sekali…"

"Yah. Ceritanya seperti itu. Baiklah! Cerita selesai. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur kalian!"

Ucap Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

 **oOo**

 **Sementara itu di markas pusat militer Jepang…**

"Pak! Kita mendapat pesan dari pulau terisolasi nomor **109 B**!"  
Seru seorang juru komputer.

"Apa? Bukannya itu pulau yang terisolasi dan diinfeksi virus?!"  
Seru seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang.

"Dan sepertinya tim elit kita terjebak disana,"

Lanjut juru komputer itu.  
"Tampilkan dilayar utama. Aku akan membacanya,"

Suruhnya.

"Baik. Jiraiya- _sama_!"  
Sebuah tulisan muncul di sebuah layar yang besar yang terletak ditengah-tengah markas itu.

 _Tim-mu terjebak disini. Kordinatnya ada dibawah ini. Mereka baik-baik saja. Tolong kirimkan beberapa skuadron dengan peralatan lengkap beserta makanan dan peralatan medis._

 _Sender:_

 **Angel Project**

"Pengirimnya adalah… **Angel Project?"**

Gumam Jiraiya.

" **Baiklah tim! Siapkan pesawat Predator 05 dan siapkan 50 orang terpercaya dan terberani dengan baju anti radiasi. Aku ingin semua yang disurat ini disiapkan dalam sepuluh menit! Catat koordinatnya! Kita akan pergi kesana saat matahari terbit!"**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 4**

 **oOo**

 **Balasan Review! Sori lama balas -_-**

 **Rohimbae88: Tadi udah dibuat jadi pair A. Tapi ngilang. Saya sendiri udah bingung nyari kemana jejaknya, kau bantuin cari ya! *Plakk* Thanks For Your Review!**

 **Mikaze9930: Tadi mau dibuat jadi cucu, eh—malah kadi ketulis keponakan -,- Thank You for Reviewing!**

 **Black Head 394 *sori kalau nick namenya salah** *** : Itu mah biasa aja Atuh *Sok bahasa darerah, padahal daerahnya sendiri bukan disana* Siiip! Thank You for Reviewing!**

 **FannyC: Kamu rajin banget nge-review! *salut-salut* Thx banget! Secepatnya kalau bisa. Iya, dia punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, disini udah diceritakan, ;kan? Pastinya Happy Ending! Thank You for Reviewing!**

 **Uni-chan552: Aku memang menyukai film Resident Evil dan karakter Alice itu unik dan keren. Jadi diambil juga dari sana. Sebagian dari The Walking Dead. Okeeeh! Keep Writing For You Too! Thank You for Reviewing!**

 **And Thank You For All Silent Reader!**


End file.
